jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
With The Framed Miku (Groups of Who Framed Miku)
With The Framed Miku is an American-Thai/Japanese independent live-action and CG anime animation individual groups was established on 2016 between 2018. They had popular hits to Live-Action and CG Visual Effect are based on the live-action and animation film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The groups was running by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Members Live-Action Visual Effect Art Director (James Emirzian Waldementer) Born from raised by childhood of nephew James Taylor, The names his part of the Native names. He began with independently various of careers and visual effect was working to first times with MikuMikuDance program for creating his "Live-Action and CG Visual Effect" with "MMD CG Picture Skit" whom are creating about previous 30 years after of masterpiece Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Involved are starting with together his small families based their Live-Action and CG Anime Animation videos and Picture Skits. The Lead members is currently of comprised small families and individual members of visual effect crews Anime Kemika Miku was born from Tokyo, Japan by raised of japanese programming man in virtual life setting the course of Virtual Simulation Modeling detailing of "Kemika Anime Style" whom creating from the 1997 and specialized of computer graphics anime in early 1990's. Kemika Miku was fellowing her brother of Kemika Mikuo and his crew of Kemika-Nova Vocaloid Project. They were the running programming are entered is believed to Live-Action world of Mankind, Spending to Anime computer graphics programming are spawning throughout of Worldwide that come to life on Live-Action World (Simply as Earth), Kemika Miku was relationship with his following creator to James Taylor whose is being fully operated to works on Project: Who Framed Miku that is only one member own way is currently to production programming. Career Formed of 2016 by James Emirzian Waldementer from creating his Live-Action and CG Anime Animation and genre of new topics called "MMD CG Picture Skit" played groups names is "With The Framed Miku" and specialized in computer-animated programming for MikuMikuDance program. They started with individual groups in Fall 2016 between 2017. The James Emirzian Waldementer primarily his works to computer graphics programming of MMD, It was using by the many characters from authorized users to brought his taken to making his animated on frames in Live-Action and CG Anime Animation Project from Blue Niuxlius Entertainment Works, Studying of James Sisters spreading his doing works of primarily lead member working on Visual Effect Art Direction of Who Framed Miku. With they getting starting off by works primarily computer system technical advances into its animation and picture skits which his using to photography and Visual Effect Photography, Graded with his sisters starting works of careers to Who Framed Miku, The groups of part With The Framed Miku. Following their with his biggest popular hits in social media, It also was million of people it got to known about the internet web-media. Either these the picture skits shown by his works for influenced by the classic live-action and animation film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Which will be putting the labels of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and co-published to Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Influences With The Framed Miku that inspiration from masterpiece of Live-Action and Animation film Who Framed Roger Rabbit which was released in June 22, 1988. The creating film is about previous 30 years it had to be Live-Action and CG Anime Animation style for visual effect is inspired from Casper, Joe's Apartment, Space Jam, Lost in Space, Run Lola Run, Small Soldiers, Stuart Little, Inspector Gadget, Pixels and others Groups Members Live-Action * James Emirzian Waldementer (James Taylor Valiant) * Michael Deheus (Kid / Michael Karl Carson 'Deheus) Anime * Kemika Miku (Main Mascot Groups) * Lists of the groups members See also *Lists of Live-Action and Animation Film